Raspones
by MiloLM
Summary: Kōta no es especialmente torpe, por lo que Eri se pregunta en algún momento del día, porqué el chico siempre aparece con un raspón. No halla ninguna respuesta. / (Aunque la respuesta sea ella.)


**Título:** Raspones.

 **Personajes:** Kōta Izumi, Eri, Shōta Aizawa/EraserHead, Recovery Girl/Chiyo Shuzenji.

 **Pairing:** KōtaEri.

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y poco románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Amistad, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 2825.

 **Notas:** No pude contenerme (｡･ω･｡)

Necesitaba escribir urgentemente de ellos dos. Son mi OTP crack ≧∇≦

* * *

 **Summary:** Kōta no es especialmente torpe, por lo que Eri se pregunta en algún momento del día, porqué el chico siempre aparece con un raspón. No halla ninguna respuesta. / (Aunque la respuesta sea ella.)

* * *

 _ **Raspones**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Eres bastante descuidado, Izumi —habla con voz perezosa Aizawa, observando a su estudiante. Éste simplemente gruñe un poco y evita el contacto visual. Shōta bosteza—. Tienes suerte de que tengamos un buen campo de enfermería.

—Son sólo raspones. —Se queja el adolescente sin cambiar la velocidad de su andar al lado de su profesor.

—Y cortaduras —aclara el hombre llevando un dedo al brazo herido con una gran cortadura en su querido estudiante—. ¿Cómo diablos te hiciste eso?

—Fue por culpa de Taishiro —afirma un tanto molesto al recordar a su compañero—. Sus esferas comelonas tienen dientes muy filosos.

—Hm... —Murmura entendiendo, y pensando seriamente en quizás ya no hacer esas peleas tan peligrosas de entrenamiento entre sus estudiantes—. Tienen que aprender a controlar sus poderes.

—Entendido, sensei.

—Aquí —detiene la aburrida marcha, y Kōta le sigue. Ambos se mantienen parados frente a una puerta blanca con el letrero pequeño con bastantes adornos, donde claramente se lee "Enfermería". Aizawa observa a su estudiante—. Que te curen las heridas, luego ve a cambiarte y regresa a clase. —Informa dando medís vuelta para retirarse lentamente, con pereza.

—Entendido.

—No estamos en el ejército, Izumi.

—Sí, sensei.

El chico vuelve su vista al frente y suspira. Luego simplemente empuja la puerta, pero no se abre. Intenta de nuevo pero sigue sin resultados. Empuja con más fuerza empero igualmente la puerta se niega a abrirse. Pronto comienza una pelea de adolescente versus puerta de la enfermería.

—Eh... —una voz femenina lo hace despertar de su batalla y enseguida se aleja de la barrera blanca, observando a la chica que a su vez lo mira con cierta pena mientas sostiene una taza humeante entre sus dos manos—. Se estira.

Kōta al comienzo no entiende esas palabras, sintiéndose como si le hubiesen hablado en clave. Pero pronto se da cuenta de la información y sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo. Evitando el contacto visual con la muchacha albina, abre finalmente la puerta y entra en silencio, esperando no pasar más vergüenzas como esa o hablar del tema con la chica con la que acababa de cruzarse.

—Bien, bien...

Mala suerte para Kōta Izumi.

La misma chica se halla entrando detrás de él aún con su taza llena de dibujos de gatitos, y con naturalidad se dirige hacia el escritorio que hay dentro de la habitación. El muchacho no puede creerlo, la vida no puede ser tan imbécil con él. Esa chica no puede ser la enfermera.

Pero lo es. Lo descubre y pierde dudas en cuanto ella agarra la bata que está colgada en un perchero y se la pone, para después ir justo frente a él.

—¿Podrías sentarte? —pregunta amablemente la joven, con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios.

Él piensa que quizá es la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás ha visto en su vida, pero desecha ese pensamiento haciendo caso enseguida para ir a sentarse en una camilla. La albina le sigue en silencio.

—Vamos a curar los cortes primero. —Informa con amabilidad.

—¿Dónde está Recovery Girl? —se atreve a preguntar una vez el nudo de su garganta ha desaparecido.

Ella le mira, deteniendo su mano a mitad del camino que dirigía hacia la lesión en su brazo.

—En su descanso —contesta con calma—. Ya no es la joven de antes, y yo soy su estudiante, así que por ahora soy la enfermera. Tranquilo, puedes confiar en mí.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —Inquiere frunciendo las cejas, examinando a la fémina meticulosamente—. No pareces mayor que yo.

—No lo soy —clarifica sonriente—. Eres de primer año, ¿verdad? Debes de tener quince.

—Sí.

—Yo también —afirma sin titubeos, dejándolo medio aturdido—. Pero no te preocupes. Ahora déjame trabajar.

Y seguido de esa última orden, acerca totalmente su mano al brazo del muchacho, tocándolo. Enseguida hace rebobinar su cuerpo causando que la herida sane en un segundo. Pronto va al otro brazo, seguido de los moretones y raspaduras en el rostro. No tarda mucho en que ya esté completamente curado.

—¿Hay algún otro lugar que te duela? —aventura con dulzura hacia el castaño.

Kōta parece tensarse un poco, pero niega con la cabeza.

—Vamos, puedes decirme —anima alegre, acercándose a su rostro—. Yo no soy exactamente Recovery Girl, así que si no toco el área afectada no podré sanarte por completo.

—No hace falta, ya estoy bien. —Afirma, tratando de que la voz no le salga temblorosa.

—Soy la enfermera escolar, no tengas miedo.

—No tengo miedo.

—A ver entonces.

—¿Al cine?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —declara, entrecerrando los ojos. En cambio el chico simplemente mira hacia otro lado—. Que tenga tu edad no significa que no sea una profesional. Si no me lo dices te quedarás en la enfermería el resto del día.

—Perderé mis clases.

—Entonces vamos, ya dímelo.

—Es algo muy pequeño —informa mientras se rasca la nuca con ligero nerviosismo y ríe—. No creo que sea importante.

—Lo es —afirma seriamente—. Toda herida, ya sea física, emocional o psicológica, es importante, no importa cuán pequeño sea. Así que no te iras de aquí hasta que me digas qué parte necesita curación.

—¡Bien, bien! Si insistes así está bien —declara rendido, suspirando con pesadez—. Son... raspones en las rodillas. —Informa doblando los pantalones azules a la altura de sus rodillas, donde efectivamente pueden notarse raspaduras rojas y con sangre.

—¿Raspones? —repite, aturdida, observando las heridas. Él la mira seriamente.

—Te dije que no es importante. —Alega aburrido e intenta volver a acomodar el ruedo.

—No, no, deja eso —detiene rápidamente sujetándolo de las manos—. Te los voy a curar, ¿ok? Eso no se ve nada bien.

—Sólo son raspones. —Comenta con gracia.

—Sí, pero te duelen, ¿verdad? —Afirma en tanto le regala una sonrisa dulce. Kōta aparta la mirada—. Te sanaré esto y podrás volver a clases.

—Entendido... —murmura con un sonrojo en las mejillas que trata de ocultar y un deseo de que ella no escuche sus latidos desenfrenados.

Sólo quiere que acabe con eso para salud corriendo a clases.

 _ **. . .**_

—¿Hubo algún problema mientras no estaba? —pregunta la anciana heroína juvenil mientras entra a su cuarto de trabajo.

Enseguida su aprendiz levanta la cabeza de sus apuntes y la mira, volviendo a sonreír como siempre.

—No, ninguno —contesta animada, levantándose de su asiento para ir junto a su mentora a enseñarle la lista de las personas que atendió esa mañana—. Un par de chicas que se quemaron en clase de cocina. A uno del área administrativa que se le clavó un bolígrafo en la mano. Y tres chicos del grupo para héroes profesionales.

—¿Alguno te causó problemas?

Eri ríe un poco, pero niega con la cabeza.

—Sólo hubo un chico que fue bastante tímido —comenta alegre—. No quería decirme que tenía raspones en las rodillas.

—Al final le sacaste la información, ¿verdad? ¿Usaste la estrategia que te dije?

—¿La de "que se quedará aquí hasta que me lo diga"? Sí. Y lo soltó. Aunque no sé cuál es el problema de quedarse aquí. Las clases son aburridas.

—Yo diría que fue otra la razón —comenta animada la ancianita, y su estudiante la mira con curiosidad, no habiendo entendido sus palabras—. No le des muchas vueltas al asunto. Sólo prepárate, que de seguro ese chico volverá más veces a la enfermería.

—¿En serio?

—Estoy segura de ello.

 _ **. . .**_

—Oh, veo que esta vez no tuviste problemas con la puerta. —Comenta divertida apenas nota la gorra roja con cuernitos asomarse por su campo de visión al entrar a la enfermería.

—No olvidarás eso, ¿verdad? —inquiere con una sonrisa apenada, desviando la vista.

—No, no lo haré —ratifica con una gran sonrisa, acercándose al muchacho—. ¿Qué te sucedió ahora?

—Una piedra en el camino. —Informa levantando su gorra y señalando su frente, donde se nota una raspadura roja.

—Oh, vaya... —murmura observando la herida, y negando ligeramente—. Déjamelo a mí. Y para la próxima mira tu camino.

—Entendido.

 _ **. . .**_

—¿Te gusta el café?

Esa voz la sobresalta y ve como en cámara lenta su preciada taza rosa de gatitos se le resbala de las manos y cae lentamente al vacío con todo su contenido. Cierra los ojos con fuerza esperando a por el estruendo de su posesión romperse junto con su corazón.

Pero el impacto nunca llega. Así que, temerosa, abre los ojos, esperando encontrarse con los pedazos de su taza. Mas lo que ve es su preciada posesión en el aire, en una masa transparente.

 _Agua._

—¿Te gustan los gatos? —inquiere Izumi observando el diseño del recipiente.

Enseguida Eri lo agarra, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y gran alivio de que su chocolate siga dentro.

—Es un gusto que tomé de mi padre —afirma levantando la mirada—. Y no, lo que tomo no es café, es chocolate —aclara, sonriente—. Gracias por salvar mi taza.

—Y si se caía, ¿no podrías rebobinar y reconstruirlo?

—Mi Particularidad sólo funciona en humanos —aclara, y rodeando el cuerpo del muchacho, lo examina—. ¿Qué te pasó esta vez para que vengas a la enfermería?

—Una disputa con un compañero —explica, y se remanga la camisa mostrando los codos raspados —.Y me empujó y yo caí y-

—Sí, no necesito toda la historia —interrumpe yendo hacia su escritorio a dejar segura su taza—. Ven aquí. Te arreglaré eso.

—Ok —acepta acercándose rápidamente a ella—. Por cierto, lindo cuerno.

—¿Te gustan los cuernos? —aventura llevando las manos a los codos del muchacho.

—Pues sí. ¿Es muy obvio?

—Tu gorra dice que sí —alega tirándolo ligeramente hacia abajo—. Ya está hecho. No te vuelvas a pelear con tu amigo.

—¡Entendido, enfermera-san! —exclama dirigiéndose a la salida.

—¡Mi nombre es Eri, Kōta-kun! —aclara al verlo salir corriendo—. Ah... Seguramente no me escuchó.

Y antes de darse vuelta ve por el rabillo del ojo algo rosa.

—¿Quién era ese chico que salió corriendo todo rojo por el pasillo? —pregunta Recovery Girl apenas entra al lugar.

—¿Todo rojo? —Repite la albina, confundida. Luego pone cara de espanto—. ¡Ay, no! Eso es síntoma de hipertensión. ¡Tengo que ir a avisarle que en su estado no puede correr mucho o tendrá un soplo!

—No creo que sea hipertensión, querida Eri —detiene la heroína antes de que su aprendiz salga corriendo detrás de Kōta. La muchachita le mira confundida otra vez por sus palabras—. Déjalo ser. En realidad eso no es malo.

—¿No es síntoma de hipertensión?

—Bueno... sí. Pero también es síntoma de otra cosa que mayormente es considerada enfermedad, pero que no lo es. —Informa con una sonrisa alegre.

—No le entiendo, Recovery Girl.

—No hace falta que lo entiendas. Sólo dime; ¿a qué ha venido esta vez?

—Raspones en los codos.

Ante esa información, Chiyo solamente sonríe de nuevo.

 ** _. . ._**

 _«Esto es estúpido»_ piensa sin detenerse de su andar por los largos pasillos, en dirección a la enfermería.

 _«Esto es realmente estúpido»_ se repite en cuánto ve el cartel, y se detiene enfrente de la puerta blanca.

 _«Lo que estoy haciendo es totalmente estúpido...»_ dice una vez más, soltando un suspiro en cuanto pone una mano sobre el pomo sintiendo el escozor en su palma al hacerlo. _«Por una raspadura ella no-»_

Y entonces la puerta se abre de golpe, dándole de lleno en la nariz.

Eri chilla espantada al ver lo que ha hecho.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! —Exclama, acercándose a él con rapidez—. ¡De verdad lo siento! ¡No sabía que estabas detrás de la puerta!

Kōta está a punto de quejarse, pero al ver la oportunidad que le ha otorgado alguna divinidad en la que no cree, sólo se le puede iluminar el rostro por un momento para volver a mostrar dolor al segundo siguiente.

—Auch. ¿Acaso se te olvidó tu preciado chocolate como para abrir de esa manera? —bromea en tanto se cubre la nariz adolorida.

—Eh... Sep —afirma algo nerviosa. El pelinegro le mira seriamente y ella sonríe con nerviosismo—. ¿Lo siento?

—Perdonada —gruñe, rodando los ojos—. Ahora, ¿podemos entrar? Necesito volver a clase.

—Entendido, entendido —afirma algo acelerada, y tomando su mano lo estira dentro de la habitación—. A ver, a ver.

—¿Al cine?

—No empieces —pide medio molesta. Lo observa seriamente y lleva sus manos a la cabeza del muchacho, quitando la gorra y tocando la zona roja, rebobinando enseguida cualquier desperfecto—. ¡Listo!

—Bueno, aunque ésa no era la única herida —informa acomodándose la gorra. La chica lo observa mostrando un rostro sumamente inexpresivo. Él levanta las manos enseñando las palmas, llenas de raspones y sangre seca—. ¿Podrías?

—Empiezo a creer... —habla Eri, entrecerrando los ojos. Kōta se tensa y comienza a sudar. Lo ha descubierto, o quizá no, o quizá sí—... que haces esto a propósito... —el chico suda todavía más. Sí, definitivamente lo ha descubierto—... para que no pueda ir a comprar mi chocolate. Mira que si se agota el de la cafetería te mandaré a comprar de un Starbucks, ¿entendido?

Izumi suspira aliviado, pero asiente.

 _Todavía no lo ha descubierto._

—Podrías curarme primero, ¿no crees? —sugiere moviendo las manos.

La muchachita rueda los ojos y asiente. Pronto su inexpresividad se va, dando paso a su habitual sonrisa.

—Claro. Ése es mi trabajo después de todo —declara alegremente—. Curar tus raspones.

—Si lo dices así no suena tan increíble.

—No lo dije con esa intención. Ahora dame tus manos.

No tiene más remedio que hacer caso, así que lo que le sigue es que ambos se sujeten de las manos con delicadeza por unos momentos en los que la joven enfermera se encarga de sanarle las heridas y acelerarle el corazón al muchacho.

—¿Volverás?

Kōta parpadea una, dos, tres veces, hasta volver a la realidad. Enseguida sus orejas se tiñen de fuerte rojo y aprieta los labios con rudeza.

—N-no sé a qué te refieres. —Comenta mirando hacia cualquier lado, buscando una ruta de escape.

La chica ríe suavemente.

—Digo que si volverás para que te sane los raspones.

Él suspira ligeramente, aliviado. Deja de tensarse pero no de estar rojo como semáforo.

—Su-supongo que sí —afirma nervioso—. Ya que eres la enfermera y la única que puede curarme.

—No soy la única. —Clarifica divertida.

—Para mí lo eres.

Se forma un silencio... incómodo.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —inquiere la perezosa voz de Aizawa apenas cruza la puerta.

Ambos jóvenes se vuelven unos tomates, y se sueltan las manos de golpe. Pronto Kōta se sujeta la gorra con fuerza y sale corriendo pidiendo disculpas a quién sea, y deseando que la albina olvide por completo sus palabras.

Lo cual, no pasará, ya que en la cabeza de Eri rebota esa frase como un eco entre montañas. Por otro lado, EraserHead sabe que la cara roja de su hija no es porque sufra de hipertensión —y algo como eso, sinceramente, no le gusta para nada—.

 _ **. . .**_

Al final del día Kōta Izumi vuelve a la enfermería con un raspón en la mejilla (por su descuido en los entrenamientos) y una disculpa avergonzada.

(Una disculpa que no es aceptada porque:

—No es necesario que te disculpes, Kōta-kun. De todas formas... me alegra que... pienses de esa manera de mí.

—Y... a mí me alegra que accedas a sanarme. De verdad te agradezco por curar mis raspones aunque sean nimiedades.)

Y ambos ríen y se quieren en silencio.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

• ────── ✾ ────── •

 _ **Bonus**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Eri detiene la taza a medio camino apenas ve a Kōta pasar por la puerta, todo lleno de raspaduras en los brazos y un corte en la mejilla.

Suspira pesadamente dejando el colorido objeto con chocolate sobre la mesa.

—Ya, por favor —pide exasperada, levantándose para ir junto a él—. Deja de hacerte daño sólo para venir a verme.

—¿Quién dice que lo hago a propósito? —Pregunta divertido, y se queja un poco al sentir la mano de la muchachita sobre el corte de su frente—. Oye, no soy masoquista, ¿ok? No necesitas ser tan ruda.

—Pues pareces masoquista con todos los raspones con los que vienes cada día.

—Soy torpe, es todo.

—Sí, ya lo sé, cuernitos. (Y también sé que es mentira.)

—La del cuerno aquí eres tú.

—Mejor guarda silencio si no quieres volver a tu niñez.

—... Está bien.

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
